


The Way You Love Me

by arobynsung



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Post Season 1, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shifts a shoulder, letting the dull ache of a pulled muscle warm her as she settles in between them, between her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of Series 1.

He's a very gentle lover, John. You wouldn't think it of DCI John Luther, with his mind and all that passion trapped in one body. This is not to say he's boring, oh no. Alice smiles to herself and runs a finger down the middle of John's toned torso, quietly cataloging the minute responses to her touch. He's definitely not boring- he looks at you when he fucks you. John looks right inside and hides himself from nothing he finds. Oh, he can lie to himself all day, fully clothed and morally superior, but here, giving into the basest of instincts, he looks right at Alice, into her, and acknowledges everything.

Mark is not a gentle— well, Alice needs a new word here. Lover is not quite right, not with what she has with Mark. He surprises her everyday he doesn't just give in and shoot himself, end it all. But he hasn't. Yet. Instead he moves through the day, empty and oh so temptingly docile prey, at least till she catches him. Then suddenly she's against a wall and his hands are all over, bruising and marking, and ooh those _teeth_.

She shifts a shoulder, letting the dull ache of a pulled muscle warm her as she settles in between them, between her boys. And her? Well. She is adaptable, she thinks with a smile. Always has been.


End file.
